


What a-Do About Angel Powers

by Krystalicekitsu



Series: Spell-Check is for N00bs [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha, Jensen thinks, is probably the worst person to choose, were someone up for the promotion to 'angel'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a-Do About Angel Powers

**Author's Note:**

> for the [](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/) [card square](http://krystalicekitsu.livejournal.com/99964.html#cutid1) 'oral fixation'.

Misha, Jensen thinks, is probably the worst person to choose were someone up for the promotion to 'angel'. Because, despite his casting role, Misha is about as focused and 'angelic' (by _Supernatural_ 's definition) as a drunk, cracked out hippie. Which is saying something.

 _Case in point_ , Jensen thinks as he ~~yelps and~~ turns around at the pinch on his ass. He's fast (really, really fast) but he still snags nothing but air as he spins around.

" _Misha_!"

He'd been good-humored about it.

For the first twenty or so times it had happened.

But then Misha wouldn't leave it (his powers, not Jensen's ass. ...ok, that too) alone. And Jensen started getting testy.

Because, really?

 _Before_ his addition of wings, Misha had this odd ability to be wherever you absolutely didn't want/need him _precisely_ the moment it'd be most uncomfortable to have him there.

Now he had that ability and a quick exit strategy from the most slippery situations. And he used it shamelessly.

After Misha'd found himself inexplicably in his and Jared's apartment, Jensen's first reaction (after 'holy shit' and 'what the fuck') had been to call up his friend and see what was going on. Misha had been willing to forget the entire incident except for the incriminating and uncompromising puddle of soapy water in their apartment and the micro-suede pillow he'd discovered himself holding in his own shower.

And the fact that it kept happening.

Jensen would be making breakfast and then Misha would be right behind him when he turned around, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, hair ~~adorably~~ ruffled from sleep with the most perturbed look on his face.

Or he'd be driving to work and Misha would squeak as he appeared in the back seat.

Then there was the time he was enjoying some por-

Well, let's just say Misha blushed a whole hell of a lot and left walking rather stiffly.

But after they (being Misha, Jared and himself) had sat down and discussed it, they figured out two things: 1) Misha wasn't doing it on purpose and 2) Misha was a fast learner.

Because after they discovered the first part, well, Misha'd gotten this... _look_.

And disappeared.

And reappeared with a bagel loaded in strawberry cream cheese and a double tall mocha with enough whipped cream to drown half of France. That was nothing compared to the positively _wicked_ grin he was wearing.

He took a huge bite of his bagel, gave one of those condescending fingertip waves and disappeared again.

Jensen hasn't had a solid night sleep since.

Because he'd woken up the next morning fine (no more Misha in the kitchen), and the morning after that (no free-loaders in his car) and the morning following _that_ (he was a little leery of alone time, but five minutes into really great foreplay by the blonde and no Misha, so he counted it as a win). Five mornings in, he'd woken in time to catch the distinct fluttering of wings and a flash of those ridiculous ~~(adorable)~~ Hello Kitty PJ bottoms and he'd _known_.

And then the... incidents had started at work.

Someone moving his coffee. On top of his trailer.

Dean's jacket mysteriously appearing on the top of the stairs in the set. Folded into a heart.

A chocolate kiss appearing every time he said 'Jared'. And then every time he said 'Sam'.

And then Misha'd started this.

It doesn't happen in any sort of pattern Jensen can figure out. Not after he says 'Cas', or picks up a red pen. It doesn't happen on the hour, or half past, or at lunch time or after takes (although it does happen suspiciously often then), or when he says hi to Gabe, or on a full moon or after a beer or- or- _any_ thing! Except it's happened during each of these times and then never repeated.

And it's sort of killing his nerves.

Which, while it makes his 'Dean's-so-stressed-out-and-wrung-out-and-at-the-end-of-his-rope-he's-not-sure-he -can-take-it-anymore' look easier to get into, his method acting is doing murder for his concentration and sleeping habits.

At least Misha never pulls anything while they're shooting, thank Go- ... Yeah.

But he's had about enough.

So when two days go by without another 'incident', Jensen starts paying extra attention.

He peers around corners.

He watches Jared's coffee (he's fairly sure his costar thinks he's insane by now anyway).

Dean stares even more intently at Cas, to the point one of the camera guys mutters something about 'kiss already, damnit' after a take and- _**HA**_!

That's it. Because Misha blushes ~~delicately~~ lightly under his make-up and Jensen's got him. Jensen's _soooooo_ got him.

He waits til lunch and follows Misha back to his trailer on the pretext of looking for his phone. He swears up and down that he thinks he left it on top of the mini fridge that night after poker with the sound guys.

So he gets his way inside Misha's trailer and- wow, he didn't think that's _actually_ where he'd left it. But Misha's smiling at him in that polite 'I really have other things to do, but I'm happy for you so I won't literally ' _kick_ ' you out. Just _generally_ 'kick you out' and the thought of leaving-

He blinks at Misha's face so close to his, warm wet pressure against his lips and he moans, grabs Misha's arm and twists a fist into Cas' trench and licks the crease between Misha's lips, pleasantly surprised when Misha himself moans and licks the back of his teeth. Holy shit, Misha knows how to kiss.

Misha _really_ knows how to kiss.

Before he knows it, his hands are clenched in the short hairs at the nape of Misha's neck, twisting the short strands, enjoying how they slip and slide from his grasp. The warm, damp puffs of breath on his face smell like coffee and cinnamon with that unexpected hint of mint Misha puts in his coffee every once in a while. Jensen finds himself more enthusiastic about a kiss than he has been in a long time.

Misha's hands are twisting in Dean's jacket, tugging and pulling and Jensen stumbles as he's pushed back and back until he's pressed up against a trailer wall, bracketed in Misha's arms and wrapped in his scent and- sweet holy fuck.

He pulls away with a gasp of much needed air, the back of his head thumping lightly on the wall behind him. Misha continues licking and kissing and biting his way along Jensen's jaw and Jensen grabs Misha's hips as his costar seals his mouth over the delicate skin where jaw and throat meet and _sucks_. Stars explode behind his eyes and his thighs twitch under him as his legs decide where or not to give out.

He knows he's moaning like a whore, arching up like he's begging for it, but he doesn't care, can't care, because Misha isn't stopping. The tongue doing wicked things to him drags along the underside of his jaw before he feels the press of teeth. Moans, eyes crossed, his breath coming in desperate drags that leave him spinning, or the room spinning, or something spinning. Maybe the world.

Misha's fist in his hair lifts him again for another kiss and he goes with it, frantic bites along his bottom lip an unexpected turn on and he tugs at the white shirt under his grasp. He hears the distinctive 'pop-ting!' combination of over-stressed buttons and Misha's hands snake under his shirt, dig fingertips into his stomach and he moans when his head is jerked back and that tongue that had been nudging against his molars licks harshly up the tendons in his neck.

"Oh god."

Has to squeeze his eyes shut as the trail goes up and up til his earlobe is licked and then nibbled on and then _sucked_. Probably leaves bruises on Misha's hips when he pulls him forward, but the older man just groans and shucks Dean's jacket and over shirt off him.

Teeth graze over his neck and he jerks, not expecting it and a little unnerved, but Misha doesn't stop, just lightens the pressure til it's barely there until he seals his lips over the junction of shoulder and neck and works the skin with lips and suction and teeth. Works until Jensen can feel the bruise, a raw throbbing thing, alive on his skin.

Misha pulls off, brushing right by his cheek, brushing lips teasingly over Jensen's skin, stubble leaving a subtle burn. He pulls back just enough to stare at him, those intense blue eyes blown wide. Jensen's as caught in that stare as Dean would be in Cas' and for a second his lips twitch at the thought of what the fans would say about this.

But then Misha licks his lips and Jensen's eyes lock there, where Misha has abused them, til they're red and wet.

Holy fuck.

Misha grins at him right before his hand goes up and pulls Jensen's head aside so he can reach the other side. Jensen can feel him working, pulling at the skin with lips and teeth, grazing the skin when it's overworked with his canines and he lifts a hand to the back of Misha's head as he groans approval.

When Misha hums against his throat, he goes wild, the vibrations tickling his ear and massaging down his open throat til he's sure he can feel them in his lungs. Until he's breathing _Misha_.

He so focused on Misha's mouth at his throat he almost doesn't notice the hand working open his- Dean's- the button of the jeans, sliding down the zipper so slowly he can feel as each of the teeth unlock.

The hand not keeping his head turned aside and up works at one hip and then the other, tugging jeans and boxers off a few teasing inches at a time. The elastic drags slowly at his cock as it's pulled and Misha's hand isn't necessary when he tosses his head back and moans.

Because the pressure is _so good_ and Misha's right here and he shoves the trenchcoat off and down and the suit jacket follows. He clenches hands in the dress shirt, intent on pulling through all the buttons, but Misha's wrists brush over his hands and the buttons are all undone, the shirt tossed aside seconds later.

The undershirt he pushes up, pushes Misha back until he can lick and bite and suck at Misha's nipples. He hardly gets a response, but Misha tastes so good he doesn't pull away, just drops to his knees to lick inside his belly button and _then_ Misha quivers and jerks above him.

Jensen stays there, buries his tongue as far as it will go.

"J-Jensen…" Misha's voice is low, near Castiel-levels and Jensen moans, finishes shoving Dean's jeans and boxers off and fists a hand around himself.

He keeps licking, locks his mouth around his bellybutton and sucks, licks and kneads the skin with his lips and teeth-

Misha's hand grips his hair, near painfully tight and forces his mouth down to where his hands had fumbled open his- Cas'- _the slacks_ and pulled himself out. Shoves him down without apology.

And Jensen would mind, he really would, would be kicking up some sort of protest, but it's Misha and he tastes so good and smells like that damn trenchcoat. So he opens up.

Opens up and doesn't protest when Misha's cock hits the back of his throat, when it keeps going. He gags, tears up but follows Misha's hand until his nose is pressed up against the soft skin of his low belly, soft and hot and clean.

Holds there and fights to breathe.

Stays still even when Misha's hand drops from the back of his head and goes to where his lips are stretched lewdly around Misha's cock. He feels those fingers brush down near his chin and he stretches his jaw until it hurts to lick at them.

Misha pulls back on a groan and fucks back in and Jensen gags and tears up and coughs and drools and all that, but underneath he's entranced by the feel of Misha's dick hitting the back of his throat, the heavy weight across his tongue as the head forces itself inside. The hot weight of it down his throat like a chunk of food or a pill stuck half way there.

He struggles to breathe, the fullness of his mouth leaving no room for him to clear the saliva. His gag reflex, on hold past the first thrust, reasserts itself and he swallows, his body trying to get rid of the spit so he can draw air.

Misha cries out above him, both hands suddenly in his hair and Jensen's along for the ride as Misha pulls him nearly off and then slams him back down, over and over. And Jensen's sure he's going to puke, is gagging and thrashing because it's too much and he wants it so bad that he has to _move_ somehow so he doesn't pull _off_.

A shuddering breath and Misha pulls him hard to him so that for a moment Jensen can't even breathe out of his nose, pressed as hard as he is to Misha's body. Misha gives a shout as soon as he's shoved himself to the hilt and Jensen remembers to swallow as soon as he feels the cock in his mouth spasm.

He works Misha through it, swallowing all the while and Misha sways before his knees go out from under him.

Jensen lets his cock slip from his mouth, corralling Misha in his arms and he goes down. Misha's panting into his ear when the entire world shifts and he's lying on a king with white plush bedding.

"M'uh?" is about all he can manage.

Misha chuckles, his breath tickling his ear, "home."

And his voice is still that earthly growl when he shoves Jensen back to down comforter.

Jensen thinks he might kinda be ok with it if Misha uses his powers like that.

But only for a second, because Misha's blowjobs are kinda distracting.


End file.
